


endless ladder

by silpium



Series: inktober 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: Years upon years came together to form the path they’ve walked, coincidence upon coincidence, failure upon failure, success upon success. The most arduous task they’ve ever completed is staying on the trail; and it’s brought them here.Here, at the top of the world.





	endless ladder

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #5, "long."

Years upon years came together to form the path they’ve walked, coincidence upon coincidence, failure upon failure, success upon success. The most arduous task they’ve ever completed is staying on the trail; and it’s brought them here.

 _Here_ , at the top of the world.

Hinata gets so giddy at the thought of stepping onto the court, sometimes, that he doesn't walk but practically floats in, body lighter than air. The thrill of standing against the strongest teams and _staying_ is almost too much to bear.

Kageyama always tells Hinata that he needs to wipe that look off his face and _actually focus, dumbass_ , even though both of them know Hinata’s paying more attention to each match than he has the previous one. It’s Kageyama’s way of encouragement, jilted but sweet. He always blusters when Hinata counters with that maybe he should _pay more attention to the other team than how I look, huh?_

(Hinata treasures how these things have stayed the same even through so many changes.)

When the whistle blows, Hinata’s very being lights up with energy. His reaction time is the same as ever, but now, he can can analyze the strategy in the other team’s movements and change his own accordingly. He’s earned his spot on the Olympic team through countless hours of blood and sweat; the path he’s traveled is longer than that of anyone else’s on the team, but he’s here. Everything he’s persevered through is worth it.

 _25 - 23_ , the first set to them, and Hinata burns with a fervor, limbs aching wonderfully. The feeling is an old friend to him now, proving his place and worth.

 _24 - 26_ , second set lost, and Kageyama has a scowl etched deep in his face. Hinata pats him on the back, hard, smiles up at him. _We’ll get the next one, Tobio_ , he tells him, and Kageyama smiles back at him. (Some changes Hinata treasures.)

 _25 - 22_ , third set to them. Heavy fatigue settles deep in Hinata's bones. The slowness seeps gradually through him, like a dripping faucet. Kageyama pats Hinata’s back, now, a steady blow that stands him up straight. _Keep going_ is the unsaid message; _I’ve seen you do even more than this._

When Kageyama sets to him during the final set, match point, Hinata’s hand tingles in anticipation. His entire body thrums, energy renewed, as the ball soars by the blockers and slams onto the court. His eyes whip over to the scoreboard— _29 - 27_ —and a wild grin overtakes his face.

 _Until the top of the world_ , they had pledged; and now, they’re going even further.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by my sweetheart [clem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM)!
> 
> thank you so much for reading. please feel free to comment with concrit or otherwise—i appreciate it a lot!
> 
> i'm on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu) if you'd like to chat!


End file.
